No One is ρεяғεcт
by Shattering Desire
Summary: No one has the ability to be perfect, unless they are completely screwed in the brain. And when you met Light Yagami, you knew right away something was off about him, because; No One is ρεяғεcт.   Reader / OC  -x-  Light Yagami


**Name**: Yurara ((No last name))

**Gender**: Female

**Age**: 16

**Relatives**: None. Orphan.

**Status**: Private FBI Agent; High School Student.

**Hobbies**: Reading, Listening to Music, Solving cases and taunting/picking fights.

**Personality**: Mysterious, Dark, Crude Humor, Sadistic, Taunting and is downright hilarious because of her honesty.

**Looks**: ..

* * *

_"__Everyone.. I__'__d like to add someone to the taskforce, if you don__'__t mind...__"__ The sudden exclamation startled the rest of the people in the room, making the speaker blink emotionlessly as he tilts his head at them. He knew he shouldn__'__t say what he wants to say, simply because he knew he would startle the FBI agents._

_Laughing, Matsuda scratched the back of his neck nervously. _"_U-um, who do you have in mind? I thought we already have enough people on the Kira case?_"

_An uncharacterised smirk placed itself on L__'__s lips. _"_Their someone I worked with in the past with for a few years._"

__

The original FBI Agents agreed when they heard that, expect the high-school student somewhat frowned but agreed anyways.

"_Good, I'll have Watari arrange a meeting with them._"_ L stated and before anyone could really ask questions about the soon-to-be new member of the taskforce, L stood up and left the room with Watari._

x(.x.x.)x

At a bus stop, Light Yagami started getting a little impatient as he_'_s been waiting for at least two hours and was getting a little annoyed with being hit on by girls that were still in Middle School. He may only be about four years older, but he just doesn't go down that way. Besides, if he wanted, he could a friggin_'_ older woman go out with him! But, again, he doesn't go down that road.

As Light continued ranting in his mind, he didn_'_t notice someone walking up behind him before they placed a hand on his left shoulder, in which he jumped out of surprised.

"Oh, sorry about that." A soft voice spoke, though there was a hint of disinterest in her voice as she took her hand back from his shoulder. "And sorry about the wait, I had to make sure you were the one I was meeting and not a guy waiting for his date or something."

Placing a fake smile on his lips, Light turned around to look at the newest member of the taskforce. "Oh, it_'_s quite alri—," For the first time in Light's life, he felt his heart speed up at the beauty he saw. "—ght.."

Standing right in front of him was a girl about his height, who had long black hair and purple bangs with the palest green-blue eyes he had ever seen. She also seemed to have carried the whole 'Emo' and 'Punk' look really well as she seemed to just... glow with her natural beauty.

"Yagami-san?"

x(.x.x.)x

Blinking, you tilt your head in curiosity as you watch Light Yagami scan you and you smirked inwardly when you saw his pupils dilate even the tiniest bit.

"Yagami-san?" A preppy, high-school girl voice echoed. "Oh my God! It is _you_, Yagami-san!" She squealed.

You saw a perfect eyebrow twitch, even if it was just a smallest movement, you saw it twitch and you smirked. '.. I really have to stop watching even the smallest movements.' You thought, your mouth itching to frown at the thought; but you knew right now would be the perfect time to get that girl to back off. "U-Um, excuse me.."

At the sound of a female voice behind her, the unknown girl turned from her crush and only feel a hint of envy at the beauty she saw and vaguely remembered she was talking to Yagami-san before she interfered. She tightened her grasp on her crushes arm. "O-Oh.. um, yes?"

Placing a (FAKE) grin on your lips, you stick your hand out. "I see you must be a friend of Light; I am Yamashita Ayumu." You said, shaking her hand in a strong grip without noticing. "It is a pleasure to meet one of Light's friends!"

_'__Heh. So she__'s just your average teenager, she's nothing special.'_ The teen brunette thought, amusement gleaming in his eyes as he watched both you and the random girl chat although you guys knew each other since birth.

After you got the strange girl to go home and was out of sight, you sighed and placed a hand on your forehead. "Geez, I can't believe girls these days can be so.. _stupid_." You said, before snorting with distaste. "Thank _**God**_, I am blessed with an IQ of two fifty..." She muttered to herself.¹

For once, you didn't notice the small movement Light's lips made; a frown. _'I'm not so sure if I should be praising God for giving you that much intelligence.'_

* * *

Hello, everyone!

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who even bothered to read this (crappy) Romance story for _Light Yagami_, but that me tell you right now; this is not your average _Light Yagami_ love story, thought I can't really tell you _why_, I just want you to know that. Just.. make sure you have a box of tissues with you at all times. Okay?

Anyways, I need to get on with the little number symbol that ish called **one** (in English), you'll most likely being seeing it a lot if there is a sentence of paragraph that I think you won't really understand unless I explain it fully (or at least epically fail while trying too.)

**¹** ; Your IQ is over Two hundred and Fifty, so.. in other words; 250.  
I just like writing the numbers, er, name instead of just putting down the number itself. I just felt like I had to put that in.. because, even though I wrote it, I still felt confused by it.


End file.
